bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex Machina
Deus_Ex_Machina is a dedicated member of Bungie.net. He mainly confines himself to private groups, posting an occasional message on the general forums, and has been an active participant in a number of chapters. These include Legacy, Seventh Column Troopers, and Spartans Alliance. He is also a member of The Inner Circle, the private planning group of the SA-SCT alliance, and Ivory Tower, a group he founded. History on Bungie.net Deus_Ex_Machina came to Bungie.net as a method of deterring boredom on 9/28/2006. Finding that he was not interested at the time, he abandoned Bungie.net. He got Xbox Live in January '07. He had some questions that needed answering, so he went to Bungie.net and discovered that he still had the profile. He stayed on the Halo 2 forum, occasionally posting and looking at people's signatures, and eventually joined a group called Legacy after seeing it in someone's signature. He was a very active member, keeping the group alive with TheFloridiot, and even received a slight promotion. Then came the dreaded New Hawtness and killed groups for some time. Subsequently returning to Legacy, he discovered that the group had died and no one was present. "One of the two admins simply left and forgot about Legacy (though he's still playing Halo 3 and has a B.net profile); the other was a dick who refused to give full control to anyone, even to the numerous restoration efforts by some of the most loyal members." When he was about to give up on Legacy, it was mentioned to him by one of Legacy's co-founders, Hunter501, who later mounted the best (yet still unsuccessful) restoration effort, that he should leave Legacy and join Seventh Column Troopers. He decided to give it a try and was soon posting relentlessly in SCT. This was where he came to be known simply as Deus. He joined the Index Team, the now-defunct branch of SCT responsible for community activities and news, and eventually attained full control along with a number of other frequent participants. During SCT's most severe activity loss, which started in late '07, Deus found that he was also a member of Spartans Alliance. He started posting and eventually ascended to moderator status. As Deus progressed through the ranks of SCT, he founded Guild of the Reclaimers. The group was not as successful as he would have preferred -- consisting of thirteen members at the apex of its existence. With all but one thread on the forum archived, and the group taking up space on Deus's profile, he dissolved it. Later, when he had been one of the Seventh Column Troopers administrators for some time, he gained courage and resolved to found Ivory Tower, incorporating into it all of his knowledge of the dynamics of Bungie.net and of running a group. Ivory Tower has since been deleted. Deus gets along quite well with most; it has been commented that he is a good and kind member of Spartans Alliance. Personal History Deus is a Russian currently living in Kansas. Having spent seven months in the United States at the age of ten, and permanently moved there two years later, he has acquired a better knowledge of English than the average American (although he still retains an accent that has been described as "heavy"). Trivia * During a certain crisis in SA that Deus wants erased from everyone's memory, it was discovered that one of the few surefire ways to severely offend him is to call him "emo". Temporarily leaving SA because of this offense, Deus later reached reconciliation and eventually returned. *Although he gets along quite well with most members of Bungie.net, he is at odds with TheLightOfSpeed because TLOS ran over Deus's goat with his chariot (the actual story behind this is that during the siege of Earths Battlefield, TLOS banned Deus and called him something that Deus does not care to repeat). * Deus is a math freak; even his desktop wallpaper is a fractal made using Apophysis. One occasionally sees proofs and mathematical statements in his forum posts. * Deus's now-traditional rank of "Deusing Out The Pain" was created by TOM T 117, the founder of Spartans Alliance, for the group "Index Team". Liking the rank, he gave it to himself in Ivory Tower and Seventh Column Troopers. * Deus has already taken the PSAT and received 200. This equates to 2000 on the SAT, and colleges have been spamming him ever since. * He has a fairly well-established IQ of 146. Groups DO NOT JOIN THIS GROUP Inside the Machine Mythic Members Spartans Alliance Writers Corner Elites Of War Last Refuge Seventh Column Troopers SSMPPQMS Links Deus_Ex_Machina's Bungie.net profile Category: Users Category: Bungie Community